


Here And Now

by Spones-in-my-bones (KoruLunan)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-07 23:56:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11634609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoruLunan/pseuds/Spones-in-my-bones
Summary: imagineyourotp: Imagine your OTP under one umbrella together in the rain and they start to kiss and drop the umbrella and just cuddle under the rain.[Tumblr prompt I filled out ages ago but never posted]





	Here And Now

“Jeez, it’s like the sky just decided to open up and pour out the entire ocean.”

Clint stood beside Phil under a small canopy that covered the restaurant’s entrance.

“I told you the umbrella would come in handy.” Phil commented as he proceeded to open up its black silk-like cloth.

“Yeah, yeah. I never said I was good at predicting the weather.”

“This umbrella isn’t going to cover both of us.” Phil looked at the small umbrella in his hands and sighed. “Want me to go get the car and drive it over?”

Clint paused, looking across the street to the large parking lot their car was at the far end of. ”We can make it.”

“You sure? I could just run over and drive it up, no problem.”

“C’mon. It’ll be fun.” Clint wrapped his hand around Phil’s so they were both holding the umbrella. Phil smiled up at Clint, his eyes warm at Clint’s touch.

“If you say so.”

“I do say so. Now let’s go!” Clint started off into the rain before Phil could even take a step, and thus was sort of dragging Phil behind for a moment, drenching them both in their first few steps in the rain.

“Hey, Clint! Hold up a second!” Phil called out. Clint did as Phil said, and the next moment they were running at full speed towards their car, shoulder to shoulder under the umbrella. Each step they took caused a large splash of water to drench everything from their ankles down, such as the good shoes Phil bought especially for this date. He would complain, but this night had been so great that he could really care less right now. They quickly ran through the small spaces between cars, making a near beeline for the warmth and dryness for their own car.

“First one to the car, wins?” Clint asked as they ran. Phil looked up at the fancy black Porsche parked horizontally around fifty in front of them.

”You’re on,” In a split second, Clint had let go of the umbrella and made a break for the car, his feet making even larger splashes than before. Phil, still holding the umbrella, ran behind him while feebly shielding himself from the rain. Though Clint was fast, Phil had caught up with still twenty feet left to the car, and was close to winning.

“Oh no you don’t,” Clint said as he leaped forward and skidded gracefully through the stream of water the covered the pavement, mirroring that of a baseball player sliding to touch base. His left leg slid under the car, and he used his hands to cushion his body to a stop against the driver’s side door.

Phil had managed to make it to the car right after Clint, watching in awe at his partner’s amazing stunt. Who wouldn’t be distracted by an attractive guy performing a straight-leg slide through inches of water?

Clint stood up, breathless from the running, and spoke between breaths, “I win.”

Phil couldn’t help but laugh at that point, thinking about what they had done. They had just run through a parking lot at full speed with rain pouring down at them after a great date. It made him feel young again. He laughed heartily while still trying to catch his breath, his hands on his knees as he laughed air into his lungs. Clint couldn't help but join in as he stood up, placing a hand on Phil's knee for support.

Their laughter died down with the rain and Phil kept his eyes on Clint, whose face was radiating warmth in return. Clint flailed his arms in an attempt to shake some excess water off, to little avail. The archer had borrowed this purple shirt from Bruce thus it was a bit tight, not that Phil was complaining.

“So,” Clint said, meeting Phil's gaze with a smirk. “What’s my prize for winning?”

Phil brought his free hand up to his chin and faked a puzzling look. “Hmm, I’m not sure. What do you think?”

Clint smiled. “I think that the loser has to give the winner a kiss.”

"A kiss?”

“That’s the winner’s request.”

“Well, if the winner says so, then it obviously must be done,” Phil chuckled. He reached out and pulled Clint closer by his waist, the archer grinning like a fool and throwing his arms up around Phil's neck. They inched closer together, until they were able to feel the other's breath caress their lips. They kissed and contrary to fireworks, the downpour captured them yet again, turning their kisses into chuckles. For awhile after they simply stood there, foreheads leaning against one another, and basked in each other's warmth. It didn’t matter that rain was pouring down on them or that there was a nice, dry car waiting right beside them.

What mattered was that Phil had Clint, here and now, in his arms.

And he didn't want to let go.


End file.
